Greedo the Blazedragon
Greedo the Blazedragon (グリードー, Gurīdo) is a fire-type (volcano) Legendz. He belongs to Leo Engokuin in the manga and Dino Sparks in the anime. Biography Greedo is a bipedal red dragon with a cream-coloured underside, two horns of a darker shade of red and flamed wings. He is usually seen wearing a vest. This, along with his muscular build, gives him a "tough guy" look. Greedo transforms into a rose along with the Fire Saga's talispod which Dino takes around with him. He is a part of a three-Legendz team called G-W-Nicole. Despite his rebel appearance and tough personality he slowly grows to befriend Dino and is actually quite friendly. He is a stark contrast to Dino in many ways. Greedo is the treasurer/director of accountant in the Legendz Club. Personality Greedo is described to have a tough personality. He seems to be a bit reckless when fighting, and is shown to get angry quite easily. He also has a hot-headed demeanor. However, Greedo has a soft side. He is actually quite friendly and kind to his friends and is shown to be able to get along with them well. Greedo also deeply cares about his friends, proven in When The Boss Goes Marching In (episode 35), when Leon is encased in metal, Greedo was completely mad at the enemy. He is shown to be the most associate of all the Legendz in the group, proven when he gets along well with Wolfy and Leon, high-fiving each other. Greedo gets friends easily with the other Legendz in the group, as he is able to work together with them very well. Other Forms Command Blazedragon Greedo has a second form called Command Blazedragon. In this form, he has fiercer appearance. His wings now has blue fire-like pattern on its inside. His claws also became sharper with three bulges and holes on his arms, used to generate one of his attacks. Greedo's 'hair' also becomes spiky, giving him a fierce appearance. An armor covers his body and his thigh. He also has fire pattern on his knee. Command Blazedragon first appears in Until It's Time For Him To Go (Episode 30), when Dino sings the Legendz Club theme song which gives Greedo a chance to transform to this form. Story Past Legendz War In episode 25, in some flashbacks of Greedo, he is shown to have a deep bond with Selba and felt guilty of her death because he needed to fight while she slowly died. Legendz: Tale of Dragon Kings Greedo first appears in The Name Of My Rose (episode 7). He appears out of Fire Giant's sword, in an incomplete form, meaning he hasn't fully awakened yet. Greedo repeatedly says 'Saga' while looking at Dino. Ed calls him back to his talispod and escapes along with the DWC goons. Greedo appears again in Some Like It Fiery (episode 8) when Ed reborns him to fight Shu and the others. It turns out that Greedo didn't follow Ed and the DWC goons' orders, instead he attacks them. Shu then reborns Shiron to fight Greedo. After Shiron accidentally blows Dino's rose apart, the rose quickly reforms into a talispod. Ed calls back Greedo, but he enters Dino's talispod instead of Ed's. Dino runs to an industrial area and reborns Greedo. Greedo appears in his half-awakened form, with his vest is now showing. Dino immediately recognizes Greedo's name. Greedo wants to meet Shiron. Shu then reborns Shiron, to the latter's annoyance. Shiron and Greedo battle for a while. When Dino starts to lose his strength and collapses, Greedo is called back. Greedo makes a brief appearance in Long, Long Time Coming (episode 10) when Dino asks if he has friends. Greedo responds that he has a friend named Garion. Greedo later appears again in The Globe's Unearthly Shrieks (episode 13) after Mac's transformation into Garion. He appears in his fully awakened form. In the Strangers In The Sight (episode 14), Greedo talks to Garion about the Legendz War. He convinces her to come back since they cannot be reborn for too long. He is called back by Dino near the end of the episode. Greedo briefly appears at Everything You Wanted To Know About Dad You Never Asked (episode 16) when talking to Dino in a room with a fireplace. He appears again in Who's Afraid of Slimy Specter? (episode 18) when Dino reborns him because Garion is raging. The group witnesses Shiron, Zuou and Garion merging into the Tornado Elemental Legion and Greedo is called back in the next episode. In The Sun Also Rises After All (episode 19), he is seen hanging out with Shiron in Dandy's cafe, talking about the Elemental Legion. When Shiron left Shu in Over Troubled Mice, Bridge Over Water (episode 21), Greedo tells Dino that he can feel Shiron's disappearance. In Alone Again, Unaturally (episode 22), Greedo reunited with his friends Leon and Wolfy and defeats Gargoyle who overwhelms Shiron. By When You Wish Upon A Spark (episode 23) he and Dino search for Shiron when they discovered Shiron has reunited with Shu. In episode 24, he, Wolfy and Leon fought lesser gargoyles in the form of Elemental Legion and defeats them. In episode 25, Greedo met Shu and the others, and discusses how they can defeat the Tornado Elemental Legion. Dino, who saw Shu and the others getting along well with their own friends, brought Greedo to a room where he tells him his feelings that he wants to have a friend. This reminds Greedo of his past where Selba (his past Saga) got killed, thus causing him to say that he has no intention of becoming Dino's friend. This greatly hurts Dino as he calls him back and ran away. Greedo later appears again in Can't Get There From Here To Square (episode 26) after Dino finally understands the situation. He merges into a complete Volcano Elemental Legion with Leon and Wolfy and has a fight with the Tornado Elemental Legion for a while. Greedo manages to convince Garion into gaining full consciousness. Near the end of the episode, he apologizes to Dino for saying such rude things to him, and tells him that Legendz and Saga are not like friendship or comrades. Dino replies that Legendz and Saga are something more wonderful. In Once Upon A Time In The Wind (episode 28), Greedo is seen working with the others, making a building of Bruno's new company, Duck Duck Toys. In episode 29-35, Greedo fought in many battles against Legendz summoned by Halca and Ranshiin along with the others. His major role is in Until It's Time For Him To Go (episode 30) when he met his arch rival Killbeat. Greedo battles her recklessly and is overpowered until Killbeat traps him inside her Shift Element. Inside, Killbeat tries to make Greedo weaker by using fake incarnations of Selba, but Dino interrupts the scene. Killbeat tries to kill him, but Dino sings the Legendz Club theme song, granting Greedo a chance to activate Command Blazedragon. He effortlessly defeats Killbeat using Zoldyck Viper. Legendz War Mysterious crystal Legendz appears suddenly at the town. Greedo and Wolfy fought them for a while until the Fire Barrier protects Dino's house. He melts the metal that encases Leon, to the latter's annoyance. Afterwards, things went peaceful for a while, but crystal Rock Birds appears at the sky of all sudden. The gang gathers at Dino's house to defeat them. Along with the others in their Elemental Legion form, Greedo defeats the Rock Birds. Later in Crouching Leader, Hidden Dragon (episode 38), adults controlled by Jabberwock appears at the Sagas' houses (except Shu's house). The group, with the exception of Shu and Shiron gathers in Dino's house, which is surrounded by crystal Legendz. The Legendz in the group battles the crystal Legendz. Greedo fought a crystal Leviathan and is seemingly overpowered because it is a water-type. After Shiron created the wind that hails the start of Legendz War in When The Wind Stop Blowing (episode 40), Greedo gathers with the gang to remain safe. After some time, Wolfy and Leon started acting strange. Greedo wonders what happened to them, and he learns from Garion that the wind changes Legendz into their mindless and uncontrollable state. Greedo tries to stop Wolfy and Leon from going, but too late; they turned mindless already. He starts to lose his consciousness after minutes of wind blowing, but he is revealed to be unaffected by the wind along with Zuou and Garion. However, as a result of being unaffected, Greedo disappears along with Zuou and Garion. He returns in Who Wants To Stop The Unstoppable? (episode 43) along with Zuou and Garion after the wind blows again. Greedo and Dino heads to find Shu and Shiron. He then fights the crystal Legendz and defeats them effortlessly. In Splash, Flit, Turn And Go! (episode 45) Greedo is fighting two Efreets at once, having a hard time until BB comes to help him by calling one of the Efreets back and returning it to normal, giving Greedo a chance to incapacitate one more. Greedo compliments BB for helping him and notices Jabberwock's appearance. He heads to the destroyed CEO office and after arriving there, he soon discovers Shiron is initiating the Legendz War and is greatly angered. Greedo confesses to Shiron that he always hated the Windragon who starts the Legendz War, as it kills many Legendz, including his fellow Legendz and his past Saga, Selba. He tries to stop Shiron from initiating the war, punching him multiple times. However, his effort fails when the latter brought the group to the Legendz Kingdom. In The Legendary, Longest Day (episode 47), when Shiron awakens the Four Great King Dragons, Greedo tries to stop him along with Zuou and Garion. However, the effort fails. Upon the Volcano King Dragon is awakened, Greedo is forced to return to his mindless and uncontrollable state although he refuses to do so. He leaves the group, leaving Dino crying on the ground. Going Back Six Steps Backwards Greedo is seen fighting Jabberwock's armies in So It Wasn't A Point of No Return! (episode 48). He desperately says that he doesn't want to fight, only to be taken over by his former self again. Greedo then destroyed many of Jabberwock's minions using Zoldyck Viper. He is seen again near the end of the episode after the timeline reversal, punching Shiron multiple times. In Holy Cow! Goin' Goin' Gone! (episode 49), after Shiron is hit by a tub, Greedo punches him again, causing him to get back to his senses. This leaves the rest of the group to believe that Shiron gets back to his senses is because of the tub and Greedo's punch. Shu got the Spiritual Talisdam from his father. Together with Shiron and Garion, he merges into the Spiritual Elemental Legion. The Legion succeeds to stab Jabberwock, but Greedo crashes to it's chest along with Garion. The two then fought Jabberwock. Greedo strikes down Jabberwock's left wing with his Shift Element, causing dark crystals to fly around. Later, Greedo and Garion formed a joint attack called Gaia Impact which makes holes on Jabberwock, but it recovers easily. Greedo was angered with this. He and Garion are later shown witnessing the city surrounded by crystals. In the last episode, Greedo and Garion witnesses Yul and the other Sagas trying to call back Jabberwock. The crystal Legendz came to intercept them, but Greedo quickly destroys all of them. He worries about Shiron near the end of the episode, thinking he has gone to the outer space, although actually not as Shiron returns. Later, when all the Legendz are leaving, Greedo tells Dino to think about him whenever he see fire and does the G.W. Nicole pledge along with Wolfy and Leon for the last time. He then disappears along with Wolfy and Leon, back to his respective element, the fire. This leaves Dino in a breakdown, crying on the ground. Attacks and Techniques Greedo has many attacking techniques, with seven of them are known (four are used in his Command Blazedragon form). His attacks are one of the most powerful techniques available. *'Fire Breath': Greedo possesses a fire-breathing ability just like normal dragons do. He can breath fire out of his mouth and burn everything in its path. *'Burn Flame': Greedo can shoot a burst of fire when he flaps his wings. * Greedo also has another attack when he curls up and becomes surrounded in a ball of fire and sends lines of fire that strikes down the enemy. (See the picture above: Greedo fights Gargoyle). Command Blazedragon Attacks *'Volk Burn': Greedo unleashes a burst of fire when he flaps his wings. It is seems to be a technical variation of Burn Flame. *'Blaze Horning Blast': Greedo can shoot balls of fire from the bulges on his arms. This is his most used attack in the Command Blazedragon form. *'Zoldyck Viper': Greedo pulls out two big revolver-like thing and shoot fires on his opponents. It can shoot big burst of fire as seen in Who Wants To Stop The Unstoppable? (Episode 43). This attack is apparently Greedo's most powerful attack. *'Shift Element': Greedo's Shift Element consists him surrounding himself in a ball of fire, then he charges at the enemy and strikes them with the fire ball. (See the picture above: Greedo using his Shift Element). Trivia *Greedo is the only Legendz in the group whose past Saga is known. Category:Legendz